Just So You Know
by Jesus-Freak-For-Ever
Summary: It's a sonfic about Yumi and Ulrich. I really dislike William, and i have no idea why i wrote this. I won't give away the ending, but if anyone other than me wrote this i would Flame them...so flames are welcome.


**I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away**

Yumi told me we can only be friends. I had thought she felt the same way I did, but I guess not. Even with us only being able to be 'just friends' I can't get over her.

**I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away  
**  
She's talking to William by the vending machine. Oh, how I hated that William. I shouldn't keep staring at her, but she's so pretty.

**I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
**

How could just a few simple words break my heart? I need to let go of these feelings, but they're to strong.

**I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away  
**

Once again I'm staring at Yumi. I could stare at her all day. I wish that William had never moved here, and then maybe I would've been able to ask her out sooner.

**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop**

How can I forget a feeling so strong?

**_Chorus:_  
Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
**

William has probably captured your heart already, but I can't give up.

**Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know  
**

I wish I could just tell you my feelings instead of talking to Odd about them.

**It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
**

I just want to yell my feelings to you, but that would ruin our friendship. It's getting harder to see you and William together.

**Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way **

You know I like you, but you don't know how much? It wouldn't change a thing. William has already asked you out and you said yes. No matter how much you tell me we are just friends I can't take my heart back.

**And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop  
**

I can't concentrate anymore I am so confused. I try to forget my heart is missing and move on, but you seem to have a spell on me. I can't forget that I love you and I never will.

**  
_Chorus_ **

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now

I can't let William win your heart without at least telling you that you still have mine.

**Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know  
**

I can't forget about you, even if you were to laugh at my love for you.

**This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
**

If I had asked you out before William transferred here, would you have said yes? Why did I wait till the moment was gone?

**Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
**

I always knew I felt something for you, but I would have never guessed then that it was this strong. Anything you tell me to do I will do it, unless you tell me to move on. That is impossible.

**I'm waiting here...been waiting here  
**

I am sitting on the bench we used to always meet on. Tell everyone started dating. I am waiting for something that I can only hope for…I am waiting for you.

**  
_Chorus_**

**Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
**

I won't give up. I can't give up, not yet, at least.

**Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know  
**

I saw you kiss William and I knew I had lost my chance. I will try to move on, but when I fall, I fall hard. Oh, and just so you know, I'm in love with you, Yumi Ishiyama.

**

* * *

****That was Ulrich, of course and I was fiddling around on the internet listening to my Ipod when that idea came to me. Hope you like it. The song is, obviously, 'Just Do You Know' by Jesse McCartney. **


End file.
